The Return of Rose
by mrturtle518
Summary: One year after Rose leaves she comes back. Jake is glad but she means trouble. Full Summery inside. rated T just to be safe. READERS PLEASE REVIEW LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL DARK DRAGON JAKE LONG.
1. Very small summery

Full Summery.

Its been a year but not a day passes without Jake thinking of Rose. Then he hears from her. He wants to see her. To be honest I am not sure what to do later. Please read and review.


	2. Prolouge

American Dragon: Jake Long.

Say Goodbye Dragon.

Wait rose.

What did you say?

If you want to say goodbye say it to my face.

Rose was shocked as the Dragon turned into Jake Long.

Rose charged at Jake. She was aiming for his heart but she loved him too much to do that. She cut the bindings and ran.

"rose wait!" Jake called out but she was gone.

"I have failed you master" She whispered.

"How could you!" he asked. "You had him pinned"

"Master, he broke free"

"It doesn't mater. We are changing locations tomorrow."

"but why"

"We must move because we must help recruits"

"but…"

"That is final Huntsgirl" the Huntsmaster snapped at the girl covered in tears.

"If it's true Jake then Huntsgirl will be an important addition to out team. If she has changed."

"No more secrets, we can just talk" Jake said proudly. He was excited to see Rose.

Jake walked home alone and sad. Rose had left without even a goodbye. He hoped he could talk to her soon.


	3. Gloomy Birthday srry its short

American Dragon: Jake Long.

Say Goodbye Dragon.

Wait rose.

What did you say?

If you want to say goodbye say it to my face.

Jake got knocked to the ground. He was fighting a member of the Huntsclan. He demanded to know where Rose went. It has been one whole year and not even a word from her.

He got up and pinned the Huntsclan down.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, WHERE IS SHE?" The Huntssoldier disappeared.

Jake turned back into a human. It had been bad enough with his dad flinching him whenever he saw him. He told his dad. His dad reacted like it was a big joke.

Jake showed him. He also showed Brad. Why he did he had no idea. Today was his fifteenth birthday. Not that he was expecting anything special.

He walked into his room holding a new skateboard and a potion from Fu Dog and Gramps. The potion was very dangerous and should be kept with him at all times.

Great. Another responsibility. He started to play his PsP. He got that from his parents. The skate board was from Spud. Trixie said she had a surprise for him later.

Jake was flying over the city. Ever since Rose left he had been kind of quite. He thought and acted differently. Everyone noticed. He remembered when and why he told Brad.

"Hey. Do you know why Rose left?"

"No"

"I bet you do Long. You were like best friends."

"Look Brad I don't know" This time Jake got in his face. Without meaning to he turned into a Dragon. It took some time for him to convince Brad not to tell anyone.

Jake landed in his room and turned human again. He turned on the light to see two people in his room. One was Trixie. Jakes heart skipped a bat when he saw the next person.

It was Rose.


	4. Double Cross

American Dragon: Jake Long.

Say Goodbye Dragon.

Wait rose.

What did you say?

If you want to say goodbye say it to my face.

"How dare she think she can leave the Huntsclan?"

Huntsmaster was pretty angry. He woke up and Rose had decided to go AWOL. Huntsman knew she must be in New York. He was going to find her.

"Rose!" Jake gasped. "Rose…but…how…you"

"Jake" Rose started "I made a terrible mistake. At first I was scared but know I have decided to leave the Huntsclan…forever."

Jake ran over to her and hugged her. Every bad feeling this past year was gone.

"I told you Jake baby." Trixie said "I told you I got you a big surprise"

"Trix you're the best"

Jake hears a BANG! Downstairs.

Hold that thought." Jake said "DRAGON UP"

Rose gasped as Jake turned into a Dragon.

"Yeah it takes a while" Trixie said with a grin.

"Wait Jake" Rose said. "before you go down I need to give you this" she pulled him close and kissed him. She actually kissed him.

"Finally" Jake said goofily. He realized he turned human again. He turned it as soon as rose approached him.

"DRAGON UP, AGAIN."

Jake ran downstairs to see the Huntsclan.

"What are you punks doing here?" he demanded to know.

"Looking for our dear Rose" said the Master Huntsman.

"You can't have her" Jake said flying at him.

Huntsman dodged the blow and pulled out a gun.

"Dragon like my new weapon. It can take away your powers with one blast."

"No please"

"Then show me where Rose is"

"Fine. Do as you must but I won't tell where Rose is."

"Very well. Let's see who you really are"

He blasted the gun but Rose stepped in front of Jake.

"Here I am Master" she said. "And I captured the Dragon"

Jake gasped "How dare you. I thought you changed"

Jake looked into her eyes. She looked trapped. She had to do it.

"Good. Now get into your uniform and let the slaying begin."

"Yes Master"

Jake tried to escape but Rose put a binding around him.

"Huntsgirl for a second I thought you left us but you went off to find your dragon"

"Yes master" She said returning dressed in the Huntsclan uniform.

Huntsman handed Rose a Gun thingy.

"Now kill him" he demanded. And Rose shot right at Jake.


	5. Dark Dragon Jake Long

American Dragon: Jake Long.

Say Goodbye Dragon.

Wait rose.

What did you say?

If you want to say goodbye say it to my face.

Jake waited for the blow. It never came. He looked out. He gasped to see his Grandpa covered in blood.

"Gramps" Jake said with tears in his eyes. "You will pay for this" Jake roared. He charged at Rose. He knocked her in the face. "How dare you!" he yelled "You came to me saying you changed. Then you kill my Grandfather. The one human being that understands me"

"Jake" Rose said in a small voice.

"Just go. I never want to see you again"

"Jake I can't go"

"Why not"

"Because I love you"

"If you loved me why were you going to slay me" He said throwing in another attack.

"I had to. I was destined to since I was born. And at last I have."

"You killed my grandpa."

"Good Huntsgirl" Said Huntsman. "Let us leave know. We will get this Dragon yet".

"No" said Rose. At first her voice was small but it got louder "No. Im not coming with you."

"You have no choice"

"I don't care. I killed a dragon. Know I can leave the Huntsclan"

"Your making a big Mistake Huntsgirl." Jake and Huntsman said.

"My name is Rose"

"If you stay you will have to fight me" Jake said.

"If you stay I will kill you" said Huntsman.

"I don't care. I am staying. Jake if you fight me you will be just like the Huntsclan."

"Maybe" said Jake "But I don't care. In fact I will join the Huntsclan"

"Hm" Said the Huntsman "Having a dragon on the team will surly help us. Ok Dragon. You want to join?"

"Yes" said Jake.

"I am sure you already know the other Dragon in our group. The Dark Dragon"

"I didn't know he was in your group. Sure"

And Jake turned from Red to Black.

"Jake please. Don't do this" begged Rose

"Rose. You brought this upon yourself" snapped Jake

"Stay if you like but we will be back to hunt you" said Huntsman.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jake looked down at his body. Yes it was black. He knew he know belonged to the Black Dragon/Huntsclan.

He would be known as Dark Dragon Jake Long.

To be continued in my sequel Dark Dragon Jake Long. Please read it.


End file.
